Get Low
by Kyoko Sakuma
Summary: OMG My first lemon! Gasp! Well, Matt's a little bored one fine afternoon and Mello, along with the radio, provides the perfect solution... Seriously, lemon warning. Read at own risk. Side effects may include fangirling, fathers finding out, and dying.


Yo! Kyoko Sakuma here! :-) I'm going to attempt to make a lemon. I suck at lemons, and if this one's decent, it would be monumental. I should be doing my Spanish homework… stupid extended AP History… I have no study because of you… (Haha… poor Matty's so ADHD in this one…)

So, don't own Death Note, Matt, Mello, Lil' Jon, his music, any of the food mentioned in here, or Cuba.

That being said…

_'To the windoooows! To the walls…'_

* * *

Matt walked quickly into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He slumped on the couch with an exasperated sigh.

"Mello…" he called.

No reply.

"Mello!" he yelled.

No reply.

"Mihae—!" he yelled, interrupted by a gloved hand covering his mouth.

"I'm right here, dammit! What?!" the blonde asked, removing his hand.

Now that his friend was present, Matt had no idea what he had wanted to say in the first place. Really, he just wanted to see him.

"Hi," he said, giving a little finger-wave.

Mello looked like he could throttle the redhead in a second.

"HI," he said through gritted teeth. He began to walk out of the room.

Matt jumped up. "Where are you going?"

"The bedroom."

"So… what are you going to do there?"

Mello stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"Matt, are you by any chance bored?"

_Caught…_ "Just a bit," Matt admitted.

"Look, I don't have time or energy to entertain you. If you're so bored, why don't you cook something so we don't have to eat those goddamn Pizza Rolls or Bagel Bites again? God, Americans eat so much pizza! What the hell is wrong with them?" Mello, considering the problem solved, walked down the hall and disappeared into the bedroom.

Matt, with nothing better to do, headed to the kitchen.

An extensive search of the cupboards revealed chocolate, cigarettes, more chocolate, more cigarettes, some sugary cereal from 1981, a box of Poptarts (Matt remembered Mello in the grocery store… "Chocolate?! Fudge?! In an easily portable pastry form?!"), a few boxes of pasta, and a pack of ramen noodles. Matt figured that the pasta was the safest option.

After scrounging around in the kitchen for a few minutes, he uncovered a jar of tomato sauce, a strainer, a saucepan, a pot, and a large spoon. He set some water out to boil in the pot and turned on the radio so he wouldn't go insane from the silent wait.

"How's that food coming?" Mello asked, entering the room.

"Decent," Matt replied.

"Pasta…?" Mello had a slightly disappointed facial expression.

"What, you don't like it?" Matt was more than a little offended.

"No, no, it's fine… just a little boring."

"If I could find some herbs or something I could spice it up," Matt said, his tone revealing his annoyance with Mello's dissatisfaction with his meager cooking skills.

"Third cabinet on the right." Mello opened the cabinet to reveal that there were, indeed, at least five herbs to work with.

"Oh… thanks…" he mumbled.

"Look, why don't I help you?"

"That would be nice."

They sat at the table to wait for the water to boil. The radio went through different songs and even a few concert ads. Just when Matt thought he would die of boredom, the radio played a certain song he didn't expect to hear…

"To the windows… to the walls! 'Til the sweat drops down my…"

Matt gulped.

A tightness began to build within him. He felt his face grow hot. He looked across the table at Mello. Was the blonde feeling it as well?

He was.

Matt could see a slight blush growing on Mello's cheeks. His friend seemed to be breathing a little differently. Frankly, Matt found it incredibly sexy.

Taking a daring initiative, Matt lightly ran his fingers over Mello's leg under the table.

Mello's head snapped up. He glared daggers at Matt.

"Try that again and I'll kill you."

Matt didn't doubt the blonde's ability to take his life without a second thought, but he did doubt that the blonde didn't like it. The blush had increased.

"You'll kill me, will you?" he said. He slowly caressed his friend's scarred cheek.

Mello shuddered, his sensitive scars reacting even more intensely than the rest of his skin. He stood up and walked over to the pot, pretending to be interested in whether the water was boiling or not.

Matt stood up and walked over to where he was.

This is risk it all or risk nothing, right?

Matt reached his arms around Mello's waist, pressing his hands flat against the blonde's stomach and chest. Mello gasped.

"Back off, Matt…" he warned, but Matt could see the growing hardness and knew Mello could feel his, too.

He licked Mello's ear. "Why? I'm a guy, too. I know what you like…"

He had barely finished his sentence when the blonde whipped around, kissing him for the first time. Matt was almost overwhelmed. Mello's tongue slid into his mouth, and he returned the favor. Their hands were all over each other's bodies, feeling, touching, and groping everything. Mello pushed himself onto Matt's body even harder and forced Matt backwards so he leaned against the table. As if this wasn't enough, Mello grinded his pelvis against Matt's, eliciting a moan from the redhead.

"Mello…"

Mello kissed him again.

"Mello…!"

Mello groped him again.

"Mello-!" Matt pushed the blonde slightly away from himself.

Mello looked at him questioningly.

"Can we slow down… just a bit?"

"You asked for this. Next time, think about what you're asking."

"Yeah, but… this is practically statutory rape…"

"Look, are we doing this kinky-kitchen-sex-thing or not? It's rather overdone in fanfictions, but I think we could pull it off quite nicely."

Matt grinned. Leave it to Mello to be completely blunt.

"Fine, but don't think you're in charge…"

Matt surprised Mello by turning his body completely around so that the blonde was the one pressed against the table and he was in control. He pressed his lips to Mello's, taking in the taste of his chocolate bars. Mello kissed him back roughly, almost gaining control once again. As they kissed, Matt unzipped Mello's vest and began toying with his nipples.

"Ah…! Matt-! …Nnh…!" Mello gasped.

Matt licked a hot trail down the blonde's neck. He ran his fingers along Mello's flat abs and stopped only at the very edge of his leather pants. Mello's breath caught as Matt slowly pulled the string that was the only thing keeping him from Mello's full body. Matt pushed Mello's pants down his hips and onto the floor.

At this point, Mello had become very frustrated with the fact that he was completely naked and had yet to see any of Matt. He pulled the boy's shirt over his head and let it fall to the ground. One would assume that all the video games and junk food would have an effect on Matt's physique, but Mello could see that it was not so. He unzipped the younger man's jeans. Matt moaned.

"Mello…"

Mello pushed Matt's jeans off as well. They pressed together, heat radiating off of each other's bodies. The warmth was overwhelming. Matt lifted Mello onto the table, still kissing him. He worked his way down Mello's body, pausing when he reached his aching need.

Matt flicked his tongue at the tip of Mello's erection. Mello gasped, and Matt took his whole erection into his mouth.

"Ah…!" Mello gasped.

Matt bobbed his head, his mouth moving up and down the entire length of Mello's penis. Mello moaned. Matt could feel him tensing and losing control over his own body. With a cry, Mello came in Matt's mouth.

"Well, that only tasted mildly disgusting," Matt commented after swallowing.

"S…sorry…" Mello mumbled, seeming a little ashamed of his own body for the first time.

Sensing that he had made the blonde feel guilty, Matt grinned. "Hey, don't be sorry, stupid. There's nothing to be sorry for. I didn't say I didn't like it. But, now, it's my turn…"

Mello gasped as Matt kissed him again. Matt noted that, in the heat of their kisses, Mello's erection was present once more. He let his fingers trail down Mello's hips and around his back until they reached his anus.

"This might hurt a bit…" he warned, sticking a finger into Mello's tight hole.

Mello gasped. "A… bit…?" he said, breathing much faster.

"Sorry, I'll do it slower…"

"No… it feels good, too…"

Matt felt himself blush.

"In that case…"

He slid two more fingers in.

"Aaah…!"

Matt hooked his fingers up, searching for the one thing he knew Mello would love…

"Oh my GOD…! Matt-!"

_There we go._

Matt pushed his fingers in and out a few more times, trying to get Mello accustomed to penetration. When Mello stopped squinting with pain after each thrust, Matt removed his fingers.

"Matt, what are you…"

He slowly pushed in.

It was as if someone had set off a million rockets within Mello, each giving off a burst of pleasure. Matt thrust in and out of the blonde, ramming his prostate, hard. Mello gasped and moaned, and Matt found his sounds almost as erotic as the sensation running along his erection at the moment.

"Mello… ah-!… Mello!" he gasped. The blonde was finding it equally hard to form words.

Matt reached down to stroke Mello's erection. He pumped it with his hand as he thrust into his anus again and again.

Mello breathed harder. "Matt! I'm coming… I'm coming!"

"Mello!"

"Matt!"

They both came, moaning each other's names. Matt slumped over Mello on the table, trying to regain his normal breathing rate.

"That… was… the best thing… ever…" he breathed.

"No kidding…" Mello replied, breathless as well.

Matt kissed Mello's forehead, looking into his eyes with a soft tenderness.

"So… still bored?" Mello asked.

"Hell no."

* * *

Ano… so did you like it? I kept blushing when I was writing this because I neeeeever do lemons. Seriously, constructive criticism please! I want to know how to write them better. What would have made it better? Was there anything I could change? By the way, I totally don't support the whole sex-because-you're-bored thing, but it kinda seemed to fit. I feel bad… I made Matt so incredibly ADD… Poor guy. (Oh, no idea what happened to the pasta… whoops…) I think this is the first time I've actually been embarrassed by something I wrote. I was listening to 'Get Low' by Lil' Jon while I was writing this, in case you didn't catch that. Oh, in case you were wondering, my girlfriend and I are doing very well. I finally told my dad, too. He wasn't happy. Right! So! It's October 16, 2008, 10:42 PM. Ny-chan is already asleep on my bed. This be Kyoko Sakuma, signin' off.

**_Kana-chan, you best not be telling anyone I wrote this!_**


End file.
